madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January to December 2012) */Archive 4-2013/ (January to December 2013) ---- Categories Okay, so I've been meaning to discuss this with your for some time. Personally, I think blocking someone simply for adding new categories is a silly move. No disrespect meant to you, of course, but to me, it does seem silly. I really was trying nothing more or less than to aid with this Wiki by engendering new categories. The second thing I want to bring up is this: why are categories such a bad thing to begin with? All your character pages are filed under "characters": #Are you trying for an in-universe tone like the Star Wars Wiki, or are you writing the pages in a present tense, fictional character style? Because if you're going for a style that acknowledges this all as fiction first and a story line later, then you're going about it right, as opposed to the Star Wars Wiki, which never mentions "Characters" as a category. #I maintain that categories are critical here. Think about it: say there's someone who doesn't know the name of the gecko on King Julien's crown, and all they have to go on is that he's a lizard. How will they find this critter under "Characters"? What if we want to file some characters based on their status/point of origin, and here's what I mean by that: I filed Stevie under "residents of Madagascar" because he's from Madagascar, much like King Julian himself, Maurice, Mort, Willie (a lemur that's mentioned once briefly in film one), etc. This was so that we can bundle character pages up by their details. The same goes with Chantel Dubois and filing her under "animal control": this helps users not familiar with the franchise to find what they need better. #Finally, naturally I as a relatively new user can't do anything without your say-so, but I was trying to help, and I sincerely wish you to reconsider the categories idea. And, no confrontation or anger meant here, but don't rush to blocking folks in future, okay? #One last item to bring up: I was working on a newer, nicer background for this Wiki if you'll have it. --NewZooKeeper (talk) 01:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :1. Fictional. :2. I'll try and create a poll. If people want more categories, then I will allow it. :3. There is a RULES page which states that if you break the rules you will be blocked. All new users should read the RULES page before adding to the wiki. :4. I've been trying to find one that works for a long time. If you have one, upload it and I'll take a look. 14:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Updated Categories Proposition Okay, so after thinking about it, I begin to see what you meant by "stupid categories". It makes sense, so here's my breakdown: *we could categorize characters like this as an example, here with Alex: We'll put him in the following categories: * Lions * Male ...and the categories would work out this way: * "Lions" goes into "Individuals by Species" * "Individuals by Species" goes into "Individuals" * "Individuals" goes into "Madagascar" * "Madagascar" goes into "Madagascar Wiki" * "Madagascar Wiki" goes into "Websites" * "Websites" goes into "Real-world articles" * and "Real-world articles" goes back into "Madagascar" Looking okay so far? *as for places, let's try it with the Reptile House: We'll put that in the following: * Central Park Zoo Exhibits ...and that would be sorted into a new location template (which I can devise). I suggest this way of editing because it's how it gets done on more "high-end" Wikis (look to the "Star Wars" Wiki, for example), and so it looks better and is more concise. This is just a proposition of mine, of course the decision is yours to make. But if you ask me, this way is much cleaner and articles would be far easier to find.--NewZooKeeper (talk) 23:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Updates from AW10 *I have told you that I will upload all titlecards of all currently aired episodes in 16:9 and no-logo version to my [and they are finally there. *I have also added movies specials and shorts to the sandbox, which wasn't my orignal intention. *If you need any title or cast cards, I will be uploading them [https://www.dropbox.com/sh/otezyorgotuglt9/Lhe2I-IWZ2 here. *Would you like me to write credits of all currently aired episodes in format simmilar like this?